Destiel Fluff
by animebooksnetflix
Summary: This takes place in season 8, when Castiel was a human. Except him and Dean are now in love, it's out in the open and everyone knows about it.
1. Chapter 1 Dean

(Before you read the story just know that this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I'm sorry if it sucks, which it probably will. This is pretty short, but I'm working on another chapter. Now on with the story.)

 **D** **EAN**

"Hey, Sammy," said a tired Dean.

"Hey," Sam replied.

"Where's Cas?"

"What? You need a little cuddle time?"

"Fuck you. Just tell me where he is," Dean growled, clearly not in the mood for Sam's taunting.

"He's coming back from a case. He should be here in around forty minutes."

Dean walked away to his bedroom, he was just coming back to the Bunker from case himself. He was tired and could actually use a cuddle from Cas. Especially after not seeing him for a week, it was hard to stay away from Cas for that long.

It's been twenty minutes since Dean's been home, he's beginning to be restless. Ever since Cas had become human it's been hard to wait for him to come home.

Sam opened the door, "Cas says he's five minutes away. He stopped by the store. Want anything?"

"Pie. Have him get me some pie."

 _Finally! Cas is almost to the Bunker! This is good, very, very good_ , Dean thought.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam worried aloud, "I mean other than Abaddon and Metatron."

"Yeah, of course I am," Dean lied. "Why wouldn't I be okay, Sammy?"

"I don't know. You just look like something's bothering you." Sam walked out of the room and closed the door.

 _Cas should be here by now_ , Dean thought. So he got up off the bed and went out of the room.

"Ow!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Cas!" Dean had walked right into him. "Sorry Cas," Dean apologized.

"It's okay. I brought you the pie you wanted. Sam told me that you were looking for me. Are you okay, Dean?" Cas smiled and held up the pie to Dean, but he looked worried.

"Well I wasn't. But I am now. I really missed you Cas, it's hard being away from you for so long," Dean confessed.

After looking into Castiel's eyes for a few very long seconds, Dean kissed him lightly. The familiar touch of Cas' lips against his was nice, comforting.

"Dean, I missed you, too,"Cas whispered against Dean's lips.

They dropped on the bed together, never taking their lips away from each other's.

Sam opened the door and walked in the room, "Cas are you inㅡ"

"Sammy! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you ever learned to knock?!" Dean yelled, quickly pulling away from Cas.

Sam looked horrified, "I'm going to come back later. "Have fun you two," he walked out with a smirk.

Cas examined Dean, "That was very awkward."

"Yes, Cas, it was."

Cas put his head under Dean's chin and, smiling, Dean kissed Cas on the forehead.

"'Night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2 Castiel

**C** **ASTIEL**

Sleeping was new to Cas. At first it was weird, but after a day filled with action and fighting it felt nice. Falling asleep in Dean's arms helped, too, and waking up like that was even better. Castiel had his own room, but he preferred to sleep in Dean's. Even when Dean wasn't home Cas would sleep in here because it smelled like him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked.

Cas replied, "I was just thinking how amazing it is to wake up next to you. Also about how much I love your room."

Dean smiled, "Well I am awesome and have a great room."

Cas went on top of Dean and started to kiss him lightly, Dean kissed back. It was gentle and sweet. Pulling Dean into his chest, Cas held onto him. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Pushing Castiel away, Dean got up out of bed, put his shirt on, and walked out of the bedroom. Cas didn't want him to leave, he wanted to cuddle more. Worried that Dean was annoyed with him for some reason, Cas went to search for him.

"Mornin', Cas!" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Good morning. Where did Dean go? He just got up and left the bedroom without saying anything." said a very worried Castiel.

"I don't know exactly where he is, but I'm pretty sure he's still around here somewhere."

"Thanks, Sam," Cas said.

"'Welcome."

 _Where the hell is Dean?_ Cas was walking towards Dean's bedroom hoping that he might have come back.

"Cas? Where'd you go?" questioned Dean from the bed.

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you! I was worried that you were angry or annoyed with me for―" Dean cut him off.

"Why would you think that, Cas? I just got up to get a drink and go to the bathroom. I guess I should have told you where I was going but it didn't seem important," Dean had no idea why Castiel would even think this. It was crazy; all he did was get up for a few minutes.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I guess I'm just worried that I'll make you angry or upset," Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly on the cheek. Grabbing Cas' arm, Dean pulled Cas to himself.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're insane, Cas. You have nothing to worry about. Although, we both have to worry about the angels and Abaddon. But let's not think about that right now."

Cas thought about it anyway. Except in a sort of different way, like how all this stuff was going on around them, but Dean always kept him sane. If it weren't for him, Cas would have. . . he has no idea what things would have been like. All he knows is that Dean keeps him grounded, the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid. And laying here in Dean's arms was so calming, it was like all Cas' problems didn't exist.

Dean looked down at Cas, "What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Cas sighed. He just wanted to sit there thinking about how nice it was to be in Dean's warm, safe arms.

"We should probably go see what Sam's up to. He's probably already found a case. Maybe we can go on this one altogether, you, me, and Sam," Cas sat up along with Dean.

Walking out of the room to find Sam, Cas found Dean's hand and held it. Going hunting together, all three of them. They've done this a lot, but it's only been a little while since him in Dean have been in a relationship. It's different now. Even though Castiel was always worried about Dean on hunts, he worries just a little bit more.

 **\- I just wanted to say that I'm now done with this story. To be honest, I don't exactly see where it's going and I'm finding it quite boring.-**


	3. Chapter 3 Sam

~So I decided that I wanted to work on this story again. Chapters won't happen very often though. The amount of school work I have is crazy and causing me to have little free time. Honestly, I don't really think anyone really likes this story much, but I'll try to make it better.~

Sam always knew Cas and Dean were in love. It was so obvious. Whenever they looked at each other you felt as if you were intruding on something private. Sometimes Sam would try to get Dean to talk about it, but nothing worked. Asking Cas seemed weird, like it wasn't his place.

Dean coming out was very hard. Once when Sam was about twelve he heard Dean and their father talking. They had thought he went to sleep, but he woke up when John opened the motel room door. Dean was talking to his father about his feelings for other men. When Dean finished, John was silent. Then he all of sudden slapped Dean. Dean fell to the floor, his eyes were filled with regret and self hatred. Ever since he has never talked about his sexuality. So being with Cas made Dean feel like he was disappointing his father.

Cas, Dean, and Sam were in some town hunting a vampire nest. Currently Sam was in the motel while Dean and Cas were off somewhere, probably on a date. The two lovebirds tend to randomly go off on their own. Sam not knowing where they're going and what they're doing, but he doesn't mind. Honestly, Sam doesn't want to know.

Sam closed his computer and looked around the room. There was a round, wooden table in the corner with a window above it, the morning light pouring through. Against the wall there was two queen size beds with worn out light blue comforters that looked about a decade old. The walls were painted a bright white, like the teeth of celebrities. It's not amazing, but it's not horrible, Sam thought.

Walking to his bed, Sam laid down. He hadn't slept in about three days. He keeps thinking about everything that's going on, Metatron, Abaddon, the angels falling, etc. Secretly, he wishes he could have just gone to college, had a normal life. But he knows that it would have never worked out. Soon he found his eyelids getting heavy and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Three hours later Sam awoke to laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Dean leaning on the table and Cas sitting on the other bed. Dean was wearing his usual flannel and jeans, while Cas of course was still wearing his trench coat.

"'Wake Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam sat up groggily. "Yeah. Did you guys happen to bring any food?" He couldn't remember the last time he ate anything. Yesterday morning? Monday? Sam had no idea.

"Oh, yeah," he said as if he forgot. Dean grabbed a plastic container that was sitting on the table behind him. "Here you go, Sammy. It's a salad, I know how you are about eating healthy." Dean rolled his eyes.

Managing a smile, Sam got off his bed and walked across the room to the table. He did appreciate that Dean got him a salad instead of a burger. In order to hunt you need to stay fit or else you'll get yourself killed. He has no idea how Dean can stuff all that horrible stuff into his body and still look the way he does.

"Do you have any leads as to where the vampire nest is?" Cas questioned Sam. He had almost forgot that Cas was in the room. He was being so quiet. Sam wondered if something was wrong.

Sam tried to sound normal, "Yeah. An abandoned warehouse not too far from here. Only two or three miles from here." He wasn't sure it worked, Dean was giving him a questioning look.

Cas clapped his hands together, "Well, let's go. I'll meet you guys outside." Then Cas walked out the door with an angry look on his face. Something definitely was wrong between Dean and Cas. Sam thought he should say something to Dean later but decided against it.

Once Cas left Dean leaned over to Sam even though there was no one to eavesdrop and asked, "Are you okay, Sammy? You seem distant, as if somethings bothering you?"

"Dean, let's just go. We'll talk about this later." Sam did not want to talk about this right now.

~Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I broke my finger and typing is a struggle (and I'm too tired to check this over, but that's not important). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be updating more frequently.~


End file.
